The Treasure of Alexander the Great
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: 1922: A young teenager shows up with a strange medallion which leads to adventure and a discovery Indy did not expect.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones.**

_**A/N: This is just a random idea that came to me while I was reading up about Indiana Jones. I came across the Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and this was spawned. **_

_**(9-20-11) -I finally had time to do a little refining. I haven't changed anything major, just fixed a few lines of dialogue, etc. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_1922_

"These are extraordinary, Indy!" Marcus Brody exclaimed, examining the artifacts that lay out on the desk. He carefully picked one of the items up and studied it closer. "I have not seen any of these in such marvelous condition before. The museum will pay you whatever you ask, no questions asked."

"I knew you would," Henry 'Indiana' Jones responded, searching his shelves. "Has anything happened while I've been gone?"

Setting the artifact down, Marcus paused as he thought. "Now that you've reminded me, there was one thing," he answered. Indy glanced back at him quizzically. "A young lady was asking for you early last week, I think it was. She said she would come back."

Selecting a book, Indy turned around. "Really?" he responded absently. He flipped through the book to the page he wanted. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"She mentioned something about an ancient artifact, but when I asked to see it, she insisted you were the only one she'd allow that privilege," Marcus answered, his tone amused. "She couldn't have been more than fifteen. She was sweet little thing; reminded me of your mother."

Swiftly, Indy looked up and stared at Marcus. "I look forward to meeting her then," he said finally. He gathered up his books and papers. "I have a class to teach. I'll talk to you later Marcus."

Nodding, Marcus watched the young professor hurry into the hallway. The college dean looked at the artifacts again and shook his head.

* * *

After his last class of the day, Indy finally escaped his female students who begged for elaboration of the homework he'd assigned. Replacing his books haphazardly on the shelves, the professor moved to leave the college for the evening. As he closed his office door, he heard running footsteps. Frowning, Indy started to turn and was knocked back by a slim body.

"Take it easy," Indy advised, setting the runner away from him. "What's the rush? Late for a class?"

Breathing heavily, the girl looked over her shoulder. She jerked away as two heavy set men came skidding around a corner. With a squeak of fright, the girl dodged around behind Indy, clutching his jacket tightly. "Miss Castleton," one of the men said, a French accent in his voice. "You must come with us. No more of this foolishness."

"Are either of you her father?" Indy asked suspiciously.

"We are...to watch out for her," the second man said, a southern accent in his voice. He held out his hand. "Please do not get involved. Now, Miss Castleton."

Looking over his shoulder, Indy saw the girl shake her head. "Do you know these two?"

"No," the girl answered swiftly. Only coming up to his chin, the girl's face was shadowed by her wide brimmed hat and the darkening hallway, but Indy guessed she was the teenager Marcus had mentioned earlier. "I've never seen them before, but they've been following me all over town!"

"As a teacher here, I cannot allow this child to leave without her parents being here," Indy told the men, turning his gaze back at them. He shrugged as he thought quickly. "School policy, gentlemen. Perhaps, if you are supposed to be watching this girl, you can get in contact with her parents and have them come down here?"

The men were clearly not pleased with the suggestion. "I think not," the Frenchman said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He brought out a gun and aimed it at the professor. He gestured with the gun, and Indy slowly put his hands up in resignation. "Stand aside please, and this will not get unpleasant. Miss Castleton, I will not ask again."

"You have some strange baby sitters, kid," Indy commented over his shoulder. He felt the girl's hand relax the grip on his jacket and then she was stepping up beside him. "So, do any of you want to tell me what this all about? I deserve some kind explanation since I do have a gun pointed at me."

The southern man grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away from the professor's side. "Where is it?" he demanded, shaking the girl. "Where is the medallion?"

"Medallion?" the girl responded, her tone scornful. "I don't have a medallion!"

Impatiently, the Frenchmen took a step closer to Indy. "Perhaps she has already given it to this one, Baker," he suggested to his partner.

"Hey, I've never seen this kid before in my life," Indy objected. He eyed the man with the gun. "Kid, if you know what these guys want, you'd better give it to them."

"I have nothing that belongs to them," the girl snapped, trying to jerk free.

"All right, gentlemen, you heard what she said," Indy said. "Now, how about you put the gun away, and tell me exactly what you're looking for. We'll let Miss Castleton leave and then I'll see what I can do to help you. Deal?"

The two men exchanged quick looks. In that moment, Miss Castleton brought the heel of her right foot down on the southern man's foot.

Yelping in pain, Baker released her arm and jumped back. He bumped into the Frenchman, and knocked the gun out of his partner's hand. The gun slid into a corner. "Run!" Indy shouted, jumping forward. The professor grabbed Baker and spun him around to punch him squarely in the jaw.

The Frenchman scrambled for the gun. Whirling around, Indy found Miss Castleton still standing in the hallway, watching him. "Come on," Indy growled, grabbing her arm. He pushed her into a run, glancing over his shoulder. The pair of thugs were getting to their feet.

Turning sharply, Indy jerked the girl into the dark library. She let out a squeak of surprise. Putting his hand over his mouth, the professor waited expectantly. Moments later, the pair went running past. "Keep quiet," Indy warned, pulling his hand away only when he felt her nod. "I think we lost them for the moment. Care to explain what they want?"

"Sure," the girl said, her tone low but pleased. She reached a hand into his pocket and drew something out. "They want this. They should have believed me when I said I didn't have it."

"You sneaky little kid," Indy said, reaching for it. The girl pulled her hand away. "What is it?"

"It's an Ancient Greek medallion," she answered, taking a step back. Indy looked beyond her into the hallway, but couldn't see anyone. When he turned his attention back, the girl was looking up at him. "Can you please tell me where Dr. Jones' office is? Please don't tell me I've already missed him!"

"Not at all," Indy told her with a grin. "I'm Dr. Jones. What can I do for you, Miss-?"

Taking a deep breath, the girl held out her hand, not the one holding the medallion. "I'm Dia Castleton," she said. "I was told you were the person to talk to about ancient things."

"Dia?" Indy repeated questioningly. "What does that stand for?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was short for India?"

Indy laughed at the hope in her voice. "When you phrase the question like that, no, I don't believe you," he answered.

The girl sighed and shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Unfortunately for me, my parents granted me a plain name, Suzanne Lydia. Dia is short for Lydia," the girl informed him. She held the medallion out to him. "Anyway, I found this and I'd like to know something about it."

Taking it from her, Indy tried to make out the features. "Come to my office and I'll take a closer look," he told her. Dia followed him out of the library. After looking around carefully, Indy led the way to his dark office. There, he searched for the light. "So you don't like your name?"

"Well, it's alright, I guess," Dia answered, watching him fumble around. "It's not extremely popular, but I want something entirely my own! Not many people have the name India. It's not so different from Lydia. But no one seems to go for it. So I go by Dia which is short for either name."

Light filled the room. "You like the name India that much?" Indy asked, putting his glasses on.

"Oh, I don't know. I like the sound of it. It worked for my cat."

Stifling a laugh, Indy looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Swinging her hat in her hand, Dia was glancing around curiously. Her brown hair was in a long braid down her back. She looked back and she smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling in the light. In short, she looked very similar to Indy's mother.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, starting to frown. "You're staring at me."

"Where did you find this?" Indy asked, shaking himself mentally.

Putting her hands behind her back, Dia dropped her gaze to the floor. "I just found it, all right?" she said defensively. "Why? What do you know about it?"

"Well, these lines are like a map, but it's not complete," Indy said, forcing himself to turn back to the medallion. He ran his finger along the worn lines. "The writing is Ancient Greek and there's a number here."

"Three," Dia volunteered, nodding her head sagely.

Straightening up, Indy looked at her. "You can read Ancient Greek?" he demanded. Dia shrugged and waved her hand in a so-so manner. "So why did you bring it to me?"

"I can only read a little bit," Dia told him. "And it took me months of reading at the library to figure out that it was a number. Do you know what it was for?" She hesitated. "And why someone would try to take it? I mean, I know it has historical value, but that's all, right?"

Indy narrowed his eyes at her. "Dia, did you take this from someone?" he asked. Again, the teenager wouldn't look at him, scuffing her shoes on the floor. "You took it from those men, didn't you?"

"No!" Dia exclaimed in indignation, finally looking back up. "I found it… at my house. It belongs in a museum if it's as old as I think it is."

Caught between disapproval and curiosity, Indy shook his head. "How old do you think it is?" he asked, going to his bookshelf. He searched the books until he found the one he wanted.

"Well, all the others were made during the reign of Alexander the Great," Dia responded thoughtfully. She took a seat on the edge of his cluttered desk. "So, unless this one is a very good forgery, it has to be that old, too."

"The others?" Indy repeated, turning around with the book.

Dia nodded, swinging her feet in a child-like way. "Well, I was able to find out that there are three other medallions that look a lot like that one. There's one in a museum in London, one in Athens, Greece, and there's one in Washington. Each has a Greek number on it; one, two, and four. Three finishes the set."

"Four medallions for four generals," Indy muttered thoughtfully. He snapped his fingers and spun around to look for another book. "There is an ancient Greek legend about Alexander finding a great treasure. He hid it so no one would take it from him, and created four clues, one for each of his generals, when he was about to die. If they'd worked together, they would have found it, but they never did."

"Yeah," Dia said, excitedly. "The four generals split up the kingdom when Alexander died. I learned about that in history class."

"Exactly how old are you, kid?"

"I am sixteen," the girl announced proudly. "So, do you think maybe you could find the treasure?"

Looking up from the book he'd picked out, Indy shrugged. "Maybe, if I had all the clues," he answered. He glanced at the clock. "I think I should get you home. Your parents will be worried about you. Will you mind if I hold onto the medallion until I find out something?"

Smiling, Dia jumped of his desk, jamming her hat on her head. "No, I don't mind at all," she answered, brightly. She paused suddenly, ducking her head and scuffing her feet on the ground. "I didn't thank you for helping me, Dr. Jones. I don't know what would have happened if those two had caught me."

Indy took his glasses off. "No problem," he told her.

* * *

The streets were lit by street lamps. "When I finish high school, I want to go to Marshall College," Dia announced out of nowhere. She grinned up at the professor. "I'll take and then graduate at the top of your class. Will you put in a good word for me when I apply?"

"Well, so far, you've only read a little bit of Greek and run into a lot of trouble," Indy said slowly. Dia glared at him. "Yeah. I think you'd make a great addition to my class if only for the reason you'd liven things up a little. Let me know when you apply and I'll talk to the dean."

"All right!" Dia exclaimed, skipping ahead. She spun around, almost falling over. Laughing, Indy caught her arm and kept her from landing on her face. "Maybe if I work really hard I can graduate high school early and get there faster."

"What do your parents say about you going to college?" Indy asked.

Instantly, Dia came to a stop. "My parents have been dead since I was three years old," she admitted, her voice soft and troubled. She looked at Indy earnestly. "It's my aunt and uncle I have to convince. They hate anything that has to do with history. They don't want me to go to college, and I don't know why!"

"I suppose they still have the old fashioned opinion that girls are supposed to get married, have kids, and leave the higher education for men," Indy suggested.

"Yeah," Dia said. She heaved a sigh and then smiled again. "I'll figure something out. I'll keep going to the library and reading everything I can about history."

"Why do you like history so much?" Indy asked as they turned down a residential street.

The teenager shrugged. "I'm not really sure," she answered, coming to a stop in front of one well lit house. "It's just important to me. Ever since I was little, I've had this feeling that I have to know about the past." She gestured at the house. "This is where my uncle and I are staying while we're here."

"So you don't live in this area?"

Dia shook her head. "We live in Indianapolis, Indiana," she answered. "My uncle is an expert on ancient languages, and just came here for a lecture. I came along for the adventure." She frowned. "He won't even teach me any ancient languages, even though he says I have an ear for language."

"What's your uncle's name?" Indy asked with a frown. "It wouldn't be Hans Castleton, would it?"

"Yeah it is!" Dia exclaimed in astonishment. "Do you know him?"

Indy nodded. "He worked with my father a few times all over the country," he explained. "His wife was a good friend of my mother and his sister was...a nanny, who worked for my family for awhile. I haven't seen them in- it must be thirteen years now. I was just a kid then."

Frowning, Dia cocked her head thoughtfully. "I didn't know my aunt and uncle used to travel. They don't anymore," she commented. Starting up the path, Dia waved a hand at him. "Come up and say hi then," she invited. "Uncle Hans would love to see you again, I'm sure."

Even as the girl stepped onto the porch, the door flew open. A husky man stepped out. "Susan Lydia Castleton!" he exclaimed, grabbing the girl's arms. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you! Your Aunt Beth was right: we can't take you anywhere without you getting into some kind of mischief."

"I'm fine, Uncle," Dia protested in embarrassment. She half turned. "Look who I brought to see you. Dr. Jones."

With a start, Hans Castleton looked up. Taking off his hat, Indy stepped into the light coming from the open doorway. "Hello, Hans," he said. "It's good to see you again."

"Indiana Jones," Hans whispered. He shook his head. "I didn't know you worked in this town."

"He works at Marshall College, where you're giving that lecture," Dia informed him. "He helped me out when a couple guys were following me and he brought me home safe and sound." She frowned and looked at Indy. "Your first name is Indiana? Your parents really named you that?"

"Get inside, Lydia, and be very sure we will talk about this later," Hans instructed his tone stern. Sighing, Dia waved good bye and went inside. Hans looked apologetically at Indy and spread out his hands. "Lydia is a good girl, but is far too curious for her own good. Thank you for bringing her back to me."

"She kinda reminds me of myself when I was young," Indy responded. Hans flinched. "So, Dia told me you and Beth live in Indiana now. Do you teach at a college there? Dad always said you left a good career behind when you stopped lecturing at major colleges around the country like you used to."

"Beth and Mary were sick of always traveling, and after... what happened, Mary was heartbroken," Hans said, vaguely. "Since we were needed to care for Lydia, it was just as well I stopped traveling."

"When you go back, tell Beth and Mary I say hello," Indy said. "I hope you have a good visit here, Hans."

Nodding, Hans moved back into the doorway. "Give my best to your father," he said.

Putting his hat back on, Indy walked to the street. Looking back, he saw Hans watching him from a window. From an upstairs window, Dia was waving enthusiastically. Waving, Indy started back the way he'd come. There was a thoughtful frown on his face as he went.

* * *

Sighing, Hans Castleton rested his head against the window's glass. "Uncle Hans?" Dia spoke up from the staircase where she stood on a step halfway up. She clutched her hat tightly in her hands as she looked at her uncle anxiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Why did you go to the college?" Hans demanded, turning around. He advanced to the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at the girl. "I specifically told you to stay here! Can you not listen to an order when I give it to you? What if something had happened to you? How would I have known?"

"I didn't mean to worry you," Dia said, her tone apologetic. She came down a few steps. "But I had to show him something. When I was there before, he wasn't, so I had to go back. Nothing happened, so everything is fine."

"So this is the second time you've sneaked out behind my back?" Hans exclaimed, his tone sharp. Dia flinched. "And how many other times, Lydia? I thought I could trust you. I should have left you in Indiana with your aunt, like she wanted."

Scowling, Dia glared at him. "Why can't you let me have some freedom?" she demanded. "I am trying very hard to be the kind of girl you want me to be, but I can't keep this up! I am sixteen years old, Uncle Hans! You can't keep me penned up like an animal!"

"Penned up?" Hans repeated in offense. "We keep you safe, Lydia! Look what happened tonight! You said you were followed and needed help. You wouldn't have had that happen if you had listened to me! Now go to your room and stay there until I call for you."

Spinning on her heel, Dia marched up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and threw herself onto her bed. Rolling onto her back, she crossed her arms as she stared up at the dark ceiling. "It's not fair," she muttered.

"Life never is, Miss Castleton," a French accented voice replied from the shadows. Gasping, Dia tried to sit up, but was held down by a strong hand. Another hand came over her mouth as she stared wide eyed up at the Frenchman. "Now, where is our medallion?"

* * *

Quickly, Indy threw two books into his bag and went back to searching his shelves one last time. Looking bewildered, Marcus Brody stood off to the side. "But, you just got back, Indy," he protested, stepping out of the way as the young professor went past him. "Where are you off to now?"

"First, Washington," Indy answered. "And then Greece."

"Why? What are you after this time?"

Pausing, Indy picked a slip of paper and the medallion off his desk and handed both items to his old friend. "I have to move fast if I'm going to get to what I'm after," he said, moving to finish packing. Marcus scanned the telegram. "I have pictures of the two medallions that have been stolen, which should be good enough for what I need. The only chance I have is to get to the Washington museum and have a good look at the third one."

"Does this have to do with that girl?" Marcus asked.

Nodding, Indy threw in his gun and closed the bag. "She only suspected that what she had was important. She's a smart kid. All I had to do was verify what she was saying," he answered. He hesitated and the slowly faced the dean. "She looked like my mother, Marcus, just like you said. How is that possible?"

"Perhaps she is a relative from your mother's side of the family," Marcus suggested. He turned his attention to the metal object in his hand. "Where did she get this medallion?"

Indy smirked. "She found it," he answered, taking it from his friend. He slipped it into his pocket. "You know who her uncle is? Hans Castleton, the professor of ancient languages who used to work with dad. You got him to do some lectures here? You should've told me."

"You are never here long enough for me to tell you anything," Marcus told him. He frowned. "That's…rather odd."

"What is?"

Marcus shook his head. "Hans isn't giving any lectures here," he said slowly. Indy froze. "Goodness knows I've tried to get him here several times over the years, but he wouldn't leave Indiana. But that's not all. Hans and Beth don't have any relatives since Mary died ten years ago."

"How do you know that?"

The college dean shrugged. "I asked them once about their families, and they both said they were orphans," he explained. "Maybe they adopted this girl."

Frowning, Indy shook his head. "Maybe, but Dia definitely called them her aunt and uncle," he answered. He checked the time and picked up his bag. "I'll contact you before I come back." He pulled a sheaf of papers of his desk. "If Dia Castleton should come in, tell her I'm still looking into the medallion and give her these to read."

"Indy, are you sure this is appropriate reading material for a teenager?" Marcus asked dubiously after scanning the first page. "This is the kind of thing a third year student would struggle with."

"Like I said, she's smart. She'll be ecstatic," Indy answered. "Sallah is going to be waiting for me in Greece."

"Have a good trip, Indy," Marcus said as the young professor hurried out.

* * *

The Greek section in the Washington museum was empty. The curator opened the case where the medallion was being held. "Our experts, who've been in the field for years, couldn't link it to any legend in particular," the man said as Indy examined the gold object. His tone was condescending. "What is it you hope to find, Dr. Jones?"

"I just want to make a comparison," Indy answered, keeping his focus on the medallion. He was dressed in his usual attire as a professor, dark suit and glasses. "May I remove it from the case?"

Sighing, the curator nodded. Carefully, Indy brought the medallion out of the case. Turning his back on the curator, he studied it carefully, holding it up to the light. "Where was this found?" he asked.

There was no response, only a slight thud. Frowning, Indy turned around. The curator was flat on the ground, and a man stood with a gun aimed at the young professor. "Dr. Jones. We meet again," the Frenchman said with a smirk. He gestured with the gun. "Hand over the medallion."

"Who are you working for?" Indy asked mildly as he held the medallion out. "You don't quite look like the mastermind behind this."

Scowling, the Frenchman reached out a hand to take the item. Reacting quickly, Indy jerked the medallion away and grabbed the man's hand. Pulling on the man's arm as hard as he could, Indy managed to catch the Frenchman off balance. As the man fell to the floor, Indy glanced from the medallion in his hand to the unconscious curator on the floor.

"I'll be sure to return this later," he said and took off for the exit.

Just as he was going out, a board swung in front of him. Then, everything went black.

* * *

The sound of a voice broke through the fog. Wincing, Indy opened his eyes. "Sir, are you all right?" a woman's voice asked in concern.

Blinking rapidly, the figure of an older woman came into focus above him. Flexing his fingers, Indy realized that the medallion was long gone. "He got away," he groaned as he sat up.

"I know," the older woman said, getting to her feet. She looked around anxiously. "I've informed security, and the police and a doctor is on the way. Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine," Indy assured her, getting to his feet. "Was much taken?"

Frowning, the woman shook her head as she walked back to the curator. "Only that Greek medallion," she answered. "Odd. We've had an increased amount of people coming to look at that particular object over the past few weeks." She sighed, kneeling slowly beside the unconscious man. "It's a pity its gone now."

"I heard all the other ones that were similar have been stolen over the past few weeks, and hoped to be able to see this one," Indy said to her, trying to think. "I've got to go."

"I think the police will want to ask you some questions," the woman said uneasily. "You'd better stay."

"I didn't see anything," Indy told her, backing away. Before the woman could protest any further, he turned and ran out of the museum.

* * *

Many days later, Indy found himself at a Greek port, adjusting his hat against the glare of the bright sun. He was dressed in his leather jacket, white shirt, and tan pants. His bullwhip was coiled at his waist, right next to his gun. He searched the crowds for his friend.

"Indy!" Sallah exclaimed enthusiastically from behind. The big man enfolded Indy in a hug. "It is good to see you, my friend."

Pulling free, Indy smiled. "Bet you didn't expect it to be so soon," he commented. His face became serious. "Did you get everything arranged?"

Nodding, Sallah led the way to their transportation. "Everything is just as you requested. You are not the only one making an expedition around Delphi for Alexander the Great's treasure. Rene Bellouq is here also," he informed Indy as they got in the rusty car. "His group left this port only yesterday."

His eyes narrowing, Indy hissed, "Bellouq. I should have known he would be in on this. We're going to have to move fast."

"Do you have a specific location we are going to?" Sallah inquired carefully as he navigated the narrow streets. "Once I know that, we can start off immediately."

"When we get to where we're staying, I'll figure that part out," Indy answered, glancing around. He tensed. "Sallah, we're being followed."

The Egyptian guide glanced back and saw the sleek car that was right behind them. "Not for long," he declared, turning back to the road. He spun the wheel and sent the car careening around several corners. Indy grabbed onto the side of the car as they narrowly missed an ox-drawn cart.

When he dared look back, Indy didn't see any sign of the car. "I think you lost them," he reported to Sallah.

The man grinned. "Not good enough," he said, taking them around another series of corners.

When they finally pulled up in front of a small inn, Indy was quick to get out of the car. Sallah dragged out the bags and led the way in. Nodding at the woman at the front desk, Sallah went up the stairs, and then down the hallway to the farthest room. "Here you are," he announced, opening the door.

"Good," Indy said, barely glancing around the room. He went to the small table and laid out three photographs of the stolen medallions. Then, he pulled out Dia's medallion and set it into place as third in the sequence. "These work together to be map to the location of Alexander's treasure."

Curiously, Sallah came over and examined it. "I don't understand," he admitted readily. "What does this all mean, Indy?"

Frowning, Indy arranged the medallions into order. First, medallion one was put into place and beside it medallion two. Below the first one came Dia's medallion and then the fourth. "These lines don't match up," Indy realized, studying it carefully. "But they have to! Somehow."

"Oh, I see now," Sallah exclaimed. "May I?"

Gesturing to the papers and medallion, Indy stepped back and watched the Egyptian carefully rearrange the items. Sallah put Dia's medallion in the middle, number one to the top right and the second to the left. He then laid the fourth to the bottom left. "I believe I recognize this," he said.

"You know these roads?" Indy asked, pointing to the lines.

"Yes," Sallah answered. "I have been studying Greek maps and I know where this place is."

"Then, that's where we're going to go," Indy said.

* * *

Several days later, Indiana Jones surveyed the pile of ruins before him. Sallah was hurrying around, ordering the workers around. "It must be here somewhere," Indy murmured. He shook his head and went towards the tent where there was a map spread out.

"Indy!" Sallah came rushing into the tent. "Bellouq is nearby! He was spotted at his own dig not more than 2 kilometers away."

Frowning, Indy looked again at the copy of the map as seen on the medallions. "It's not like Bellouq to be off like that," he said thoughtfully. "He knows he doesn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, so why would he go there? What does he have that I don't have?"

"Indy, we are working at the right spot," Sallah told him. "At least, closer than he is. Do not worry about it."

"We think we're at the right spot," Indy corrected. "I've got to get a look at Bellouq's plans. He knows something that I need to know."

* * *

That night, Indy crept across the landscape. The moon was blocked by the clouds, so he had to feel his way carefully. He saw the lights from Bellouq's site and knew where to go. Once he was not careful enough and tripped over a stone. He landed on his face and heard a distinct rattling sound.

The moon shone between two clouds and Indy saw a snake coiled next to him. Eyes widening, Indy slowly backed away. The snake coiled into a ball after one last hiss. Shuddering once, Indy got to his feet and hurried onward.

On reaching the camp, Indy easily snuck around the guards. He found the main tent and slipped inside. Lighting a match, Indy examined the papers strewn across the table. Indy winced in pain as the match burned down to his fingers. Shaking his hand, Indy reached for another.

A light lit up the area, nearly blinding him. "Perhaps this will help your search, Dr. Jones?" a French accented voice asked.

"Bellouq," Indy said, turning around. The Frenchman was surrounded by armed men, who had their guns aimed at the young professor. "What a surprise to meet you here."

"Yes, considering this is my camp," Bellouq responded. "Step away from the table. Baker, get his gun and the whip."

Raising his hands in resignation, Indy did as he was ordered. He recognized Baker from the college and guessed he'd been at the museum as well. "So, there's no chance of convincing you we could work together?" he suggested. "I have the third part from the third medallion after all."

Bellouq laughed. "You, my friend, amuse me so," he said. With Indy's gun and whip in Baker's hands, he stepped towards his opponent. "Now, I knew you had the medallion. There is no other person the charming Miss Castleton could have given it to. I would like it now."

"Right now?" Indy repeated, stalling as he thought quickly. "Oh, Miss Castleton showed me it but that's all. I have a good memory for those kinds of things. She could have given it to her uncle after that though."

Again, Bellouq laughed. "That, I know for certain she did not," he said. "Isn't that so, Castleton?"

Startled, Indy looked over and saw his father's old friend stepping into the tent. "Hans?" he said in disbelief. "What are you doing, working with a man like Bellouq?"

Looking miserable, Hans Castleton shook his head. "This will make my fortune, Indy," he responded, his eyes not meeting Indy's. "You don't know how hard it has been for Beth and me these past few years. You cannot blame me for wanting to have my wife live in style for once."

"Dia took the medallion from you," Indy guessed.

"And gave it to you," Bellouq said certainly. "Give it to me, Jones."

"Or what?" Indy challenged.

Half turning, Bellouq waved a hand at Baker, who promptly vanished from sight. "I see I will simply have to convince you to work with me," the Frenchman said, his tone conversational. "Though I have not spent much time with her, Miss Castleton seems to be charming young lady. Wouldn't you agree, Jones?"

Sounds of shouting could be heard, and Indy tensed as he recognized one of the voices. The man Bellouq had sent returned, dragging a slim figure into the tent. "Let me go!" Dia Castleton squealed, trying to kick the man. She froze in place when she spotted Indy. "Dr. Jones!"

"If you really don't know where the medallion is, neither of you are very useful to me now, are you?" Bellouq commented. "Such a shame and here I thought I could get some good out of her if I brought her all the way out here."

Baker put his gun up to the girl's head. Dia's eyes widened as she stared at Indy. Quickly, Indy glanced at Hans, but the man wasn't looking. "All right, Bellouq, all right," Indy said, giving in. Bellouq signaled and Baker lowered the gun. "I'll give it to you. Just let Dia go."

"No!" Dia shouted as Indy reached for his pocket. "Don't give it to him!"

Indy held out the medallion. Bellouq snatched it from him. "Thank you," the Frenchman said going to the table. He pulled four other medallions from his pocket. "Take them both away. They may have their uses later on."

"Bellouq, let her go!" Indy protested as he was pushed towards the exit.

"Later, perhaps," Bellouq answered, without looking back. He was busy arranging the medallions in order. "I find it may be useful to have some leverage on you, Dr. Jones."

Bellouq's men put Indy and Dia in a small tent. Baker made sure Indy's hands were tied tightly behind his back. Mentioning something about needing a drink, the men left. The small tent was dark and very quiet for awhile. Then, Dia spoke up. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jones."

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" Indy asked in surprise. He shook his head, even though he knew the girl wouldn't be able to see it. "I should have known Bellouq would be watching for me. At the very least, I should have left the medallion with Sallah before I came over here."

"How do you know that man?" Dia asked, her voice filled with disgust.

"He's been a thorn in my side since I decided to pursue archeology," Indy said vaguely. He tried pulling at his bonds, but the ropes held tight. "Nine out of ten times he beats me to the find. What about you? What are you doing here?"

Dia snorted. "They were waiting for me when I got home," she explained. "They demanded to know where the medallion was, and I wouldn't tell them. I screamed for my uncle ...but when he came, it was only to help them. They brought me here because they couldn't kill me and they didn't want me telling the authorities."

"Yeah, that was unexpected. I didn't take your uncle as the kind of man who would sacrifice his own niece for a treasure we have no proof actually exists," Indy said, thoughtfully. He heard the sound of something moving nearby. "Dia, is that you? What are you doing?"

Then, he felt the girl press up against his right side. "There you are," Dia said, her voice filled with relief. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't like the dark, Dr. Jones."

"We'll get out of this somehow," Indy promised her. He paused. "I'm not sure right now exactly how we're going to do that, but I'll figure something out. And call me Indy like all my friends do."

The teen laughed softly. "Indy, huh?" she repeated. She yawned. "Well, just to be sure, I'll think on the situation myself. Just, don't let any spiders get on me, ok?"

"Scared of spiders too, huh?" Indy laughed. "No problem kid. You just keep all the snakes away from me."

"Deal."

* * *

Sallah looked anxiously at the rising sun. "Indy," he murmured. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

The sound of the tent flap being jerked open pulled Indy out of his restless sleep. "Did you have a good night's rest, Dr. Jones?" the Frenchman asked. Indy glared up at the man, who looked down at him with a slight smile. "No? What a pity, for we have much to get done today."

"What reason do I have to work for you?" Indy demanded. With raised eyebrows, Bellouq merely looked at the teenager curled up beside Indy. Indy shook his head in resignation. "All right. If I'm going to be of any help at all, you're going to have to let my hands free."

"Not yet, my friend," Bellouq responded. He gestured for one of his thugs to come forward. "First, I will have to show you. We'll allow the girl to sleep longer. She's much quieter that way."

When Baker jerked Indy up, Dia fell over sideways. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked up at the group of men, a slight frown on her face. Then, angry determination crossed her face. "Where are you taking Indy?" she demanded, wriggling herself upright. "I want to go too!"

"It'll be safer for you here, Dia," Indy told her swiftly.

"No, we may as well bring her along," Bellouq decided. He reached down and pulled the girl up himself. "As an added motivation for you, Jones."

Bellouq led the way, pulling on Dia's arm every time she lagged behind. With Baker leading Indy and Hans Castleton bringing up the rear, the group left the camp and started towards Indy's expedition site. Halfway there, however, Bellouq paused and drew out a hand drawn map.

"What is your opinion of this, Jones?" he asked. Dia craned her neck to have a look but Bellouq pushed her into her uncle's arms. Baker shoved the young professor forward. Catching himself before he fell onto his face, Indy glared once at his captors before examining the map.

"It would seem this is about the spot where Alexander put the entrance," Indy said, his eyes scanning the map and then the terrain, "if you put the medallions in the right order."

"Exactly my thought," Bellouq responded, rolling up the map. He turned around, his eyes scanning the ruins that surrounded them. "Baker, Castleton, look around." He looked at Indy. "I'd let you look, but that would require let you loose, and then what would stop you from running off with Miss Castleton? That is a risk I'm not willing to take right now."

Leaving Dia, Hans began to search the ground for clues. Bellouq watched his lackeys work, making sure to look at his two captives every now and then. Carefully, Dia edged over so that she stood next to Indy. "What are they looking for?" the teenager asked softly.

"Anything that could be a marker left by Alexander the Great," Indy answered distractedly. He too was gazing about the little hollow for anything striking. "Probably something small, but it would be obvious."

"Oh," Dia said thoughtfully. She looked down at her feet and a frown crossed her face. She rubbed her boot against the dirt. "Are you sure it would be small?" she asked, glancing up once. "Would it have Ancient Greek writing on it, by any chance? With a carving of Alexander the Great?"

Indy nodded and then glanced at her with a quizzical look. Dia smiled at him, her hazel eyes bright with excitement. She cast her eyes downward and then back up swiftly. Frowning, Indy looked down and saw weathered marble under his and Dia's feet. Surprise appeared on his face and he tried to hide it.

Bellouq took that opportunity to glance at them. "You know where it is, don't you, Dr. Jones," he said, walking over. Dia looked up at the sky, an innocent expression on her face. Indy stared in the direction of his expedition, so close and yet of no use to him. Bellouq looked between them with narrowed eyes. "Don't make this get ugly for either of you."

For a moment, Indy and Dia looked at each other, and then, in unison, they looked at the ground. Frowning, Bellouq looked down as well. He spotted the marble and sucked his breath in. "It's been right under our feet," he said. "Baker! Castleton! Get over here with a hammer."

"Hold on," Indy protested as Baker carried a large sledge hammer over. "You're not going to just break it, are you? You don't know what's underneath!"

"You're absolutely right, Jones," Bellouq said, taking a step back. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Jumping off the marble slab, Dia pulled Indy off as well. Baker and Castleton started swinging the hammers. At the first few ringing hits, Indy flinched. "Don't take it so personally, Dr. Jones," Bellouq said in amusement. "Sometimes, things must be broken to get to the treasure."

"Leave him alone!" Dia snapped, glaring at the man. "What you're doing is criminal!"

"Naturally," Bellouq told her. Stepping over, he grabbed Dia's arm and pulled her away from Indy. "I don't trust the two of you to behave. Castleton, you're useless. Watch Jones while Baker does the work."

Wiping beads of sweat off his forehead, Hans dropped his hammer and stepped over to Indy. "Why, Hans?" Indy asked quietly. "If you needed money, you could've started lecturing like before. Dad would have helped. I'm sure Beth would approve of that more than what you're doing now."

"You don't know anything!" Hans snapped angrily. The older man glanced over where Bellouq was talking to Dia, who was steadily trying to ignore the Frenchman. "Your father and I had a disagreement and I swore never to speak to him again. Everything would have been for nothing if he'd seen her."

Indy frowned. "You're talking in riddles, Hans," he said slowly. "Just what are you talking about?"

Hans laughed shortly. "You mean you haven't guessed yet? Who do you think of when you see the girl?" he asked, nodding towards the teenager.

A feeling of dread settled in Indy. "My mother," he answered, his voice low. Trying to redirect the conversation, he changed his tact. "Hans, how could you do that to Dia? She looks up to you."

"Suzie," Hans told him shortly. Indy froze. "Lydia's real first name is Suzanne, so her nickname should be Suzie. Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"No," Indy breathed, shaking his head. "Suzie died. Mary and Beth were there. You know that."

Again, Hans laughed, only this time it was cruel. "Yes, they were there," he answered, keeping his voice low so that only Indy would hear. "My sister saw how you were, and how focused your father was on that Grail he's so obsessed with. Mary wasn't about to let her little charge grow up under those circumstances."

"I saw Suzie's body in the coffin!" Indy protested, trying to keep his tone calm. "Mother and Dad wouldn't have been fooled."

Hans leaned in close to Indy's ear. "Mary used to know all sorts of old potions," he whispered. "One is able to produce a death like state, and no one would know any better. Beth and I just substituted Suzie with some rocks before the burial. I was finished in the academic society anyway. We moved to Indiana with Mary and the girl."

Indy stared at him in horror. "Why?" he demanded, his voice raising. The rest of the small group looked over.

"Mary wasn't…well. She wanted children, but couldn't have any," Hans commented with a shrug. "Your father was obsessed, and your mother only wanted to help him. Suzie was ill and both of your parents left her with Mary." He paused. "I didn't want to see her go to jail and it seemed a fitting way to get back at your father."

Furiously, Indy tried to lunge at him. Baker dropped his sledge hammer and grabbed Indy's arms. Leaving Dia, Bellouq hurried over. "What is going on?" he demanded, looking from Hans to Indy.

Indy opened his mouth to answer. Before he could say a word, Hans glanced over at Dia, who was watching uneasily. "Nothing," Indy answered, his tone sullen. "How much longer until you get through?"

"That's the spirit, Jones," Bellouq said, though he was still looking at the two men suspiciously. "Baker, are you through yet?"

"Just about," Baker answered, his southern accent strong. "A few more hits is all it will take, I'm sure. A little help would be appreciated."

Bellouq swiftly cut the ropes around Indy's hands. Taking the second sledge hammer, Indy went to work. Dia stood alone at the edge of the marble slab. As he swung the hammer, Indy caught her eyes and jerked his head towards where he knew Sallah would be. Dia glanced that way and then shook her head. Indy glared and jerked his head again.

Hans spotted him. Quickly, the man strode over and grabbed the girl's arm. Dia glared up at him and said something Indy couldn't hear. There was a sharp crack and Baker jumped back. The destroyed marble fell away. Lighting a lamp, Bellouq hurried forward.

Despite himself, Indy found himself leaning over to look along with everyone else. Marble steps wound down into the ground. "Let's begin," Bellouq said, fingering the five medallions in his hand. "Baker, get the men."

* * *

Shouting orders at the workers, Sallah finished putting his supplies into a bag. He turned and started in the direction of Bellouq's camp.

* * *

Five of the group carried lanterns. Bellouq led the way down. "Hey, Bellouq," Jones called out. He was in the middle of the large group with Dia beside him. "Why do you have five medallions? Alexander the Great only had four generals that succeeded him."

"That's true," Bellouq said over his shoulder. "But, that would have been too simple, wouldn't it? Alexander had five made, since he was sure the fifth person would keep the generals in order. He gave it to his love, Roxana, his wife and mother of his heir to pass on to his son. Unfortunately, the generals fought among themselves and divided the kingdom. Roxana was unable to stop them."

Thoughtfully, Indy frowned. "Makes sense, I suppose," he said.

The group reached the bottom of the stairs. As the men with the lanterns spread out, a large room came into view. The sides were covered with ornate carved marble. The ceiling above them was limestone carvings, and very plain in comparison with the rest of the room.

In the middle of the room, a single marble throne stood. As Indy walked towards it, following behind the Bellouq and Castleton, he saw five indentations on the floor. There was no sign of another doorway or adjoining room. And there was no writing of any kind.

"What do we do now?" Hans asked. "The treasure has to be around here somewhere, right? We can't have come this far just for an ugly chair!"

"I believe that chair would bring a good price from private collector," Bellouq said indifferently. "But, you are correct: the treasure should be here." He considered the chair and looked down at the medallions he held. "Baker, Castleton, put these in the indentations around the chair."

Nodding, Baker took three of the medallions and put them into place. "What good will this do?" Hans demanded, taking the other two.

"I believe, if the medallions are put into place and someone sits in the chair, it may reveal the treasure," Bellouq explained impatiently. Looking skeptical, Hans did as he was ordered. Bellouq looked around the room and asked, "Now, who will take a seat? Perhaps you would like to be the first, Dr. Jones?"

Without answering, Indy stared at the chair, trying to think clearly and quickly. "I will, just to get this show on the road," Hans said, his own tone impatient. He strode over to the throne and took seat. As soon as he did, the chair sank underneath him. "What's going on here?"

There was a sharp hissing somewhere and an arrow shot out of the wall. It imbedded itself into Hans' shoulder. Crying out in pain, the man lurched out of the throne. He was unable to catch himself and landed on the floor. "Uncle Hans!" Dia screamed, running to him.

"Hans," Indy exclaimed, following the girl.

Grimacing in pain, Hans held one hand at the arrow. "Get away from me girl!" he snapped. Wide eyed, Dia jerked away. Glancing at her, Indy glared down at his father's former friend. "I'm done for, Indy. The arrow's poisoned. I can't feel my arm and it's spreading quickly. Tell Beth I did it for her."

"That's supposed to make her feel better?" Indy asked, trying to staunch the blood.

Hans laughed brokenly. His eyes glazed over and his chest stilled. Sighing, Indy closed the man's eyes and turned away. Dia was struggling not to cry, covering her mouth with her hand. Without a word, Indy hugged her tightly, feeling her shudder. Bellouq watched, unimpressed.

"So, Jones, any suggestions?" the Frenchman asked moments later. Indy glared at him. "Your little friend sits in the chair next."

"What?" Indy exploded. "No. I do."

Bellouq shrugged. Pulling away from the young professor, Dia wiped the tears away from her face. "I'll do it," she said. Indy turned his attention to her, shocked. Dia whispered, "Think about it, Indy. Who would Alexander have allowed to sit on a throne? Certainly not one of his generals."

Realization came to Indy's face and he slowly nodded. "Only Roxana, his wife, or his son, who was still a boy," he said softly. "Good thinking, Dia."

Smiling wanly, Dia stepped over to the throne that had adjusted itself to its former position. She took a deep breath as she looked at it. Turning around to face the group, Dia took a seat. For a moment, nothing happened. Just a Dia was about to smile, the chair dropped.

"Dia!" Indy shouted, lunging forward as the girl squealed.

To the right of the throne, part of the wall slid down. Bellouq turned towards there along with all his men. Trembling, Dia rose from the throne. Indy grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ok?" he demanded. He put his arm around her protectively as she nodded in response. Together, they turned towards the revealed room.

Gold glinted as the light from the lanterns hit it. Bellouq stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Leaving Dia, Indy walked over. He couldn't resist picking up one of the Greek, golden statues displayed on stand. It was indeed a great treasure that Alexander had hidden.

"There's an exit here," Baker called out, gesturing to a small doorway he'd found.

"Take a look at this..." Indy started to say to Dia, but when he turned, she wasn't there. The room had also begun to shake, ever so slightly. Indy spotted the teenager on the floor of the marble room. As he watched her, she picked up one of the medallions and added it to the one in her hand. With each one she picked up, the room started to shake more and more.

Dropping the statue, Indy ran over to her, just as she picked up the last medallion. "Dia, what have you done?" Indy demanded, grabbing her arm as she stood up straight. He didn't wait for an answer as he started for the stairway. "We've got to get out of here!"

Bellouq and his men finally noticed the violent rocking of the room they were in. "Jones!" Bellouq shouted as limestone fell from the ceiling. He pulled out a gun, and fired it at the escaping pair.

Ducking his head, Indy just raced up the stairs, dragging Dia along. Beneath their feet, the steps cracked. Indy spotted the surface just ahead of them and jumped for it. Pulling as hard as he could, he got Dia in front of him and pushed her into the open air first.

As they hit the ground, the entrance to the marble room collapsed on itself. Propping himself up with his elbow, Indy looked at the rising dust from where there had been an entrance. He shook his head and looked down at the teenage girl beside him. Concern filled him as she didn't move or make a sound.

"Dia?" Indy said anxiously, shaking her arm. Getting no response, Indy gathered her into his arms. "Dia, answer me! Suzie!"

The girl's eyes opened. "No one ever calls me Suzie," she groaned, her tone peeved. She reached up to rub the side of her head. "Ow. That really hurt."

"You're ok! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Indy exclaimed in relief, hugging the girl. Someone cleared their throat. Looking up, Indy saw Sallah standing on the edge of the ruins. Releasing the girl, Indy scrambled to his feet. "Sallah! What took you so long?"

"It took awhile to convince Bellouq's men to talk," Sallah answered, a grin on his face. He made a slight bow to Dia, who'd stood up. "But talk they did."

"Sallah, this is Dia Castleton," Indy introduced. "Dia, this is my friend, Sallah."

Smiling, Dia shook the man's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you," she said. She started for the edge of the clearing. "I don't know about you, Indy, but I'm ready to get out of here!"

"She looks like you, Indy," Sallah commented in a low voice as he and Indy watched her climb over a ruined statue. "Isn't she young for your attention?"

"It's a long story," Indy responded, "and more than a little complicated."

"Come on!" Dia called, looking back at them.

Sallah started after her. Indy paused and looked over his shoulder. He saw a single man standing on the horizon. "Bellouq," Indy muttered. Then, the man was gone. Shaking his head, Indy hurried after his friend and Dia.

* * *

Swaying with the rocking of the train, Indy hurried down the narrow hallway. He opened a door and stepped in. Dia was curled up on the seat, fast asleep. Smiling, Indy took a seat opposite of the teen. A thoughtful frown settled on his face as he watched her. His mind drifted to the past.

_..."Suzie's going to get better, right?" the young, eleven year old Henry Jones Jr. asked, leaning against the crib anxiously. _

"_I hope so," Anna Jones, his mother, responded softly. She lay the sleeping infant in the crib. She stood, looking down at the child. The baby stirred restlessly. Mrs. Jones removed her bracelet and fastened it to the side of the crib. "I won't be gone long, Suzie darling," she whispered to her youngest child. She turned to her son. "Look after her, Henry, alright?"_

"_I will, Mother," Henry promised solemnly. "Why do you have to go?"_

_Mrs. Jones knelt down to be eye to eye with the boy. "Your father needs me," she explained gently. "Now, Mary will look after you and Suzie. You father and I will only be gone for a few hours."_

_Impulsively, Henry leaned forward and hugged his mother. "Don't be long," he ordered sternly, pulling back. "Suzie needs you to get well. And I need her to get well so we can go on adventures together."_

_Laughing gently, Mrs. Jones nodded. "Anna, we must go," Dr. Henry Jones said from the doorway. "Good night, Junior."_

"_Goodnight, Dad," Henry said, grimacing at being called Junior. He followed his parents to the door with Mary Castleton beside him. Beth closed the door. "Time for bed, Henry," she instructed, her tone strangely nervous. Henry looked up at her incredulously. "I'm serious."_

"_But I have to look after Suzie!" Henry protested. "I promised Mother."_

"_That is my job," Mary informed him, steering him up the stairs to his room. There was still that odd nervousness in her voice that made Henry uneasy. She pushed him through the doorway. "I will take care of Suzanne, Henry. Good night."_

_Frowning, Henry went to his bed as directed. As Mary watched him, he climbed in and threw the covers over his head. Mary chuckled softly and closed the door. Immediately, the boy scrambled back out of bed. Tiptoeing, he went to the door, opened it, and went out. Making as little noise as he could, he crept to the nursery._

_He peeked into the room and saw Mary rocking his sister. Frowning, Henry retreated across the hall and sat down. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when the sound of voices made him jerk awake. Rubbing his eyes, he crept over to the nursery door again._

"_It won't be long now," Mary said, her voice soft. "And everything will be good, Hans."_

_Her brother and sister-in-law were standing next to her. "Mary, what have you done?" Hans demanded. _

"_Go for the Jones', Hans," Beth Castleton ordered, her tone sharp but tremulous. "They never should have left this child in this condition. They will regret it."_

_His heart racing in fear, Henry pushed open the door. "Suzie?" he demanded._

_The couple turned at the sound of his voice. Beth had tears coming down her face and she held Suzie in her arms. "Oh, Henry," she said, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry. Your sister is gone."_

"_No!" Henry shouted, rushing forward. He tried to grab the body from Beth, who stepped back. Hans grabbed him and held him back. The boy started to cry..._

The train whistle brought Indy out of his reverie. Looking at the teen, he whispered, "We finally had our adventure."

As he spoke, Dia yawned and stretched before she opened her eyes. "Are we there?" she asked, her tone unenthusiastic. She reached over and picked up her hat, jamming it on her head. She hesitated and then said, "Thank you for bringing me, Dr. Jones. You didn't have to."

"I thought I told you to call me Indy," the young professor told her, keeping his tone light. He stood up and led the way out.

The cab stopped in front of a charming little house on the outskirts of the city. Indy stepped out first and Dia climbed out after him. Taking a deep breath, Dia started up the sidewalk. "Aunt Beth!" she called out. Indy carried her small bag for her, following the teen. "I'm home!"

Moments later, the front door flew open. "Suzanne Lydia Castleton!" Beth Castleton exclaimed, rushing across the porch. She looked exactly as Indy had remembered; only her hair was grey. She grabbed Dia in a tight hug. Then, her eyes landed on Indy, and the woman's face went pale. "Henry Jones?"

"Hello, Beth," Indy said.

Dia twisted her head around. "Your first name is really Henry?" she asked with a grin. "That's about as bad as Suzie! No wonder you go by Indiana!"

"Indiana?" Beth repeated, frowning. "That was the name of your dog, wasn't it?"

The teenage girl's eyes got bigger. "Your dog?" she exclaimed. She glared at him in mock anger. "And you laughed at me about my cat? I saw you!"

"Lydia, go inside," Beth instructed quietly, her eyes never leaving Indy.

Looking between them, Dia nodded. She impulsively threw her arms around Indy. "Thanks for the adventure!" she whispered into his eye. She pulled her bag from him and rushed into the house.

"You know," Beth stated, her tone still quiet.

"Yes," Indy answered. "Hans told me." He paused and shook his head. "Beth, why? I know Hans agreed to this to protect Mary and to get back at my father, but how could you do that to my mother? Even if she went with my father and left Suzie at home, Suzie only had a fever. There was nothing wrong with that!"

Beth sighed. "Hans reacted before I barely understood what his sister had done," she said softly. "I think Hans always knew Mary was not well. She was so attached to Suzie, that the thought of having to leave her was more than she could take. Your father had dismissed Hans and it was only a matter of time before the same happened to Mary."

"I just don't understand why you went along with it!" Indy said. "Surely you must have known what it would do to my mother."

The woman shook her head. "I knew your mother wasn't well, Henry, and wouldn't live long," she said sadly. Her face hardened. "Having Suzie took too much out of her. How could I let your father raise a girl alone? It would have been a disaster."

"So you hastened my mother's death by making her think her daughter was dead?" Indy demanded, his tone sharp.

The woman took a step back. "It made sense at the time," she said, her tone pleading. She took a deep breath. "Hans and I only had moments to take in what Mary had done. Lydia...Suzie has had a wonderful childhood. Would she have had that with your father?"

That made Indy paused. "I turned out fine," he said defensively. "Suzie would have, too."

Pausing, Beth glanced over her shoulder. "Did you tell her?" she asked. "You can't take her, Henry! You can't prove what we did!"

"No," Indy admitted in answer to everything she'd said. "She wouldn't have believed me and neither would Dad, if I'd even tried to explain what you and Hans did." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "In return, you better let her go to college and study ancient history like she wants. I'll expect her in my class at Marshall College."

Taken aback, Beth nodded. "Yes, I suppose it's only fair," she responded after a moment. "Thank you, Henry. She's all I have now and I love her as if she were my own."

"Good bye Beth," Indy said abruptly. He turned and walked back to the waiting cab. As he was getting in, he glanced at the house. He spotted Dia waving sadly to him from an upstairs window. Having a sense of deja vu, Indy waved back as the cab left the curb.

* * *

Breathing unsteadily, Beth Castleton entered her home. She leaned against the closed door. "Aunt?" Dia's voice drew her attention. The teen stood at the bottom of the staircase, trying not to cry. Beth walked over and hugged her tightly. "Why did he do it? He'd still be here if he didn't go looking for that stupid treasure! I loved him so much, but he never paid any attention to me!"

"I know, darling," Beth soothed. She took a deep breath. "Lydia, there's something I need to tell you."

Taking a step back, Dia looked at her suspiciously. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Does it have something to do with how you and uncle Hans both seemed scared when you meet Dr. Jones?" she asked. Beth gaped at her. "I'm not blind, Aunt Beth."

Smiling ruefully, Beth nodded. "Lydia, Hans' sister did something many years ago, something that would get me into a lot of trouble if the authorities found out," she informed the teen. Dia blinked at her in astonishment. "Hans wanted to get back at someone, and I didn't protest. It seemed like a good thing." The woman looked away and her voice lowered. "Now, I don't think I did the right thing?"

"Aunt Beth?"

Focusing on the unsettled teen, Beth smiled and touched Dia's cheek. "You've grown into such a lovely young lady, just like your mother," she said fondly. "Lydia, you're not related to either me or Hans. When you were just a baby, Hans' sister took you from your family."

Gasping, Dia took a step back. "You mean my family really isn't dead like you told me?" she demanded. She shook her head. "Then, where is my family? Who are they? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Your mother was ill, and your father angered Hans," Beth rushed to explain. "Your parents left you at home when you were ill to go to a dinner. Mary was looking after you, and was so attached to you. It wouldn't have been long before she would have been dismissed. She couldn't handle that. Hans was only trying to protect her."

Frowning, Dia looked away. "Aunt Mary, who wanted me to call her mother," she murmured, "who scared me all the time."

"Your father was- and probably still is, I imagine- obsessed with finding the Holy Grail," Beth continued as though Dia hadn't spoken. "I knew he wouldn't have raised you right, so I took you as my own when Mary died."

Dia stared at the woman in growing horror. "Indy told me his father is looking for the Holy Grail," she said slowly. After a moment of figuring out who the girl meant by the name, Beth nodded. Gaping, the teen shook her head again. "Are you telling me Indy is my brother?"

"Yes," Beth said simply.

Staggering back, Dia stared at nothing as she took in the information. "Does he know?" she demanded as her thoughts came to a vague resemblance to order.

"Apparently Hans told him in Greece," Beth admitted. "I was surprised he left you here, but I assume it was because he couldn't prove a thing. He made me promise to send you to his college."

"So now what?" Dia demanded, her tone becoming hostile. "I finally know the truth, and what do you expect from me now? I can't stay here! I have a father that I need to know!" Her hazel eyes narrowed as a thought hit her. "And a brother to beat up for leaving me behind!"

Sighing in resignation, Beth nodded. "I thought as much," she said. "Just...know that I'm here for you."

Grabbing her bag from where she'd left it in the foyer, Dia turned towards the door. "I have to catch him!"

She rushed out the door. Beth watched the girl race down the street and shook her head. "So much like your mother and brother," she whispered.

Staring out the window, Indy thought about everything that had happened. He was grateful when the train slowly started to jerk out of the station. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a slim figure running after the train. He smiled, hoping the person caught it or the next one that was due to leave.

Then, Indy looked again. He immediately recognized the hat on the girl's head. Jumping out of his seat, Indy rushed to the back. "Dia!" he shouted to the running teen. "What are you doing?"

"Catch!" Dia shouted back, heaving her bag at him.

Caught of guard, Indy managed to catch it. "Dia, where do you think you're going?" Indy demanded as the girl tried to grab on, her hand falling short a few inches. He tossed the bag to the side.

"With you!" Dia called back, jumping again. Indy caught her wrist and pulled her up. Raising a hand to make sure her hat was on, Dia grinned at him. "Did you really think you could just leave me behind? What kind of older brother are you, anyway? We have a lot of adventures to catch up to!"

"Beth...told you?" Indy asked, incredulously.

Dia nodded. She pulled back her fist and punched his arm. "That's for leaving me!" she said. She threw her arms around him in the next instant. "Don't ever do it again."

Indy hugged her back. The sound of the conductor clearing his throat made them separate. "Do you have a ticket, Miss?" the man asked.

A horrified look crossed Dia's face. Indy laughed. "I'll pay," he promised the conductor. Putting his arm around his sister, Indy led her into the train car.

* * *

**A/N: If this was your first stop at this story, you probably don't care about the subtle changes I've made. And for those of you who have read it before, you may not be able to see the alterations. But I feel better about it. Now if I can just find time to do a sequel….**


End file.
